cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Conservative Underground
TCU Charter Preamble The Conservative Underground was built on the recognition of the freedom and rights of its members. This document reflects the liberty its followers receive, in the understanding that all understand the sacred bonds of Conservatism, loyalty, trust, and pride. Article I: TCU Membership 1) All applicants seeking to join TCU must complete an application in the proper area on the TCU forums. The application must follow the format below. a.Nation Name – Ruler Name – Nation Strength – Team Color – Nation URL – Previous Alliances – Nation Resources - b. Applicants must also vow to uphold the charter, and laws of TCU, and improve the alliance to their best abilities. They must uphold the values of TCU and respect their alliance leaders and brothers along whom they fight. 2) Once new applications are received, applicants will be approved or disapproved based on the condition of their nations, primarily to discern their involvement in any wars and offensive names. Article II: Rights and Restrictions *1) All members of TCU have the right to voice their opinions on the TCU forums, the CN forums, and on all IRC channels, as long as those opinions remain kind towards the general CN populace. We Conservatives believe in free speech and independent thought. This includes constructive criticism, healthy discourse, and other forms of disagreement. **a. Members must maintain self-control and respect for the general populace, and especially so for the allies of TCU and its members. Planet Bob is a place of dwindling civility, and all members are required to refrain from adding to the chaos. TCU does not tolerate flaming from anyone, but especially not from its own members. *2) TCU pledges to protect all of its members politically, diplomatically, and militarily. Each individual in the alliance is required to defend other members if called upon to do so by the military command. All members of TCU have the right to defend themselves militarily from an attack when diplomatic resolutions are unattainable or out of their immediate reach. **a. Members must make every effort to resolve a conflict through diplomatic channels before retaliation occurs. This includes speaking with that offender and their superiors, conducting negotiations, or any other route necessary to end the war. *3) All members of TCU have the right to conduct attacks against other unaligned nations as long as the fight remains honorable. **a. Members must not initiate an attack on another TCU member, a member of another alliance, or a member of the blue sphere without consent of a Government member. **b. First Strike Nuking in war can only be approved by the Governor. Any member disobeying this law will face expulsion. Article III: Alliance Government *1) The governing body of TCU consists of one Governor, and four directors. These five officials are tasked with making laws and ruling the alliance for the well being of the members. *2) The TCU head of state is the Governor. The Governor is responsible for overseeing the Directors and/or for advising them on their duties. The Governor conducts all major business within and outside the alliance. **a. The Governor has the authority to engage in a defensive war with another alliance, and to enact any laws TCU has set in place, such as a treaty. He will also have authority to make minor changes to the policy of the alliance, and to help with any of the directors’ duties. **b. If a Government Member is performing poorly in his or her duties, other Government has the right to vote no confidence. This requires a 2/3 vote in the remaining Government. *3) Next in line of succession after the Governor is the Lieutenant Governor, respectively. This Official is elected by the Governor, and, like him, aid the Directors with their duties. In the event of the Governor's absence, the Lieutenant Governor shall serve as The Head of State. *4) If both the Governor and Lieutenant Governor are absent, then the Director of Foreign Affairs will take over until the head of state returns. **a. The four Departments in TCU are those of Military Affairs, Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs and Finance. **b. The Director of Military Affairs is responsible for the organization of TCU’s military by any standards necessary. In the event TCU enters into a conflict, the Director will also plan strategies for attacks and defense. **c. The Director of Foreign Affairs is responsible for creating formal relations by which TCU can communicate with other alliances, and for heading that system. **d. The Director of Internal Affairs is responsible for the inner workings of TCU, including providing an education for its newer members, creating nation lists, and heading the trade and tech deal areas. **e. The Director of Finance is responsible for maintaining the bank in peace and war time. Article IV: Law Making Procedure *1) It is the job of both the Governor and the three Directors to vote on treaties, offensive wars, and other alliance issues. **a. On any issue, the government will first discuss the issue before conducting a vote. **b. After the vote has been conducted, a majority of yeas from the Council and Lieutenant Governor will be required to pass the measure. **c. The Governor holds the power to veto any war, treaty, and other alliance issues. Article V: Amendments *1) All amendments require a 2/3 vote from government members. A waiting period of 48 hours minimum will be required to discuss any charter changes. *2) Occasionally instances will occur that bring light to vagueness in the wording of the charter. When such an instance occurs and the law is clarified, the clarification may be added in addendum. Category:The Conservative Underground Category:Alliance charters Category:Constitutional Documents